Gone Home
by rd Demon
Summary: An aspiring fighter wishes to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament in pursuit of adventure. She gets a little more than she bargained for, though. ---No Romance here. All fighting. In about Ch. 3 it'll all pick up. ^_^ enjoy


Disclaimer- I don't own a friggin' thing about Dbz. the only thing I own right now is Bj. ^_^ But that's good enuff for me. Enjoy.

Gone Home

Chapter 1- Enter the Bj

Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Sweep. Bj sighed. The training was the same everyday. And even her elders were hardly a challenge anymore. Her sensei narrowed his eyes and focused more intently on attacking her. Bj was not impressed. She dodged each move played upon her and brought down her elbow to the back of her sensei's neck. Game Over.

"You have done well," The two sparring partners bowed to one another out of respect, "You have made me proud."

"Thank you, sensei. But I....not to be disrespectful.....but, sir....I would like more of a challenge." Bj made eye contact throughout her request. It was of weak character to avert one's gaze when speaking to someone.

"Ah, old sensei just isn't enough anymore?" The old man smiled at her with a knowing look.

"Oh! No sir! I enjoy our sparring sessions.... it's just that.... I want excitement. I know routine is important, but a little variety can't hurt. Can it?"

"Child, I cannot make your decisions. Go home tonight and think of what you have said to me. How would you carry out your plans? Come back tomorrow and we will discuss this further. I feel that you should try to truly understand what it is you want and then come to me." 

"That makes sense. Thank you, sir. I will do that," Bj smiled warm-heartedly at her sensei, "May I be dismissed for the day?"

"Yes, you may. I know you must have a lot of school work to do anyway."

"Good night, sensei," Bj gathered up her book bag and training gear and headed out of the dojo. As she walked under the darkening night sky, Bj glanced up to see stars beginning to come out. She felt a little like those stars now. Wanting to come out and shine bright, but still a little uncertain of the dark to venture too far. Bj sighed once more and continued on her way home.

The lights were off when she entered the house, as they usually were. Bj was always home late and her mom had become accustomed to going to bed without her in the house. Flicking on a small lamp, Bj tossed her book bag on the floor and prepared to do her homework. She hauled out her calculus and physics book. There would be no time to reflect on what she had asked her sensei tonight.

"There is never time to truly live life..." She trailed off and opened up her assignment book to get to work.

It was at least 1:00 in the morning when Bj finally closed the last of her books and trudged up to her room to get some sleep. Pulling on some boxer shorts and a pajama top, she crawled under her covers and was soon snoozing peacefully. No dreams would plague her tonight; she slept like a rock.

*RIIIIIIING* Bj's alarm sounded off as it always did at 7:00 in the morning. With a yawn and a stretch, Bj got out of bed.

"Why does morning have to be so early??" She asked herself sleepily and grabbed a towel, "Wish I had a couple more hours of sleep...." Bj quickly showered, dressed in her school outfit, straightened her many braids and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Her mother was sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"You're up awfully early, Bj..." Her mother trailed off and sipped her coffee.

"What do you mean? I always get up this early," Bj stated simply and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket her mother kept on the table.

"On Saturday?" Her mother asked. Bj looked up at her in disbelief.

"Please.... tell me you're joking." She groaned.

" 'Fraid not, honey. Go look at the calendar," Bj's eye twitched in annoyance and she flopped her head on the table.

"Ugh....I got up for nothing!?" She cried out.

"Well, this is a good thing, dear. Now you can run a couple errands for me before you do anything else," Her mother smiled sweetly, as if THAT would make her errands any more enjoyable.

"Sure mom.... I'm already up," Bj didn't realize how much she would regret those words in a few moments.

About 10 minutes later

"Mom! I thought you said a FEW errands?? You're practically asking me to buy the whole grocery store!" Bj cried as she stared at the shopping list that had just been handed to her.

"Oh, nonsense," Her mother fussed. "You're just making a big deal over nothing! Now get moving!" Bj yelped as her mom practically kicked her out of the door and shut it firmly behind her.

"Geez....sometimes that woman can be really crazy..." She mumbled to herself as she headed towards the store. Maybe she could make a little trip to a particular home and see if her sensei would like to join her.

**

"Hey! Hey sensei! You there??" Bj rapped on the door of her teacher's home. A quaint little house built into a hillside. There were quarters for him in the dojo, all his students had pitched in to build an addition for him, but he stayed put in his tiny house and used the addition to the dojo as another training room.

"One moment," Came his quiet voice. Bj smiled, he was always around when she needed him. Finally, he opened the door to see Bj standing there with a long list in her hand and a small smile on her face. "Welcome, Bj. Would you like to come in?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you would come out," She began and almost laughed at her sensei's curious expression, "And come shopping with me. My mom asked me to go and I thought maybe you and I could stop and grab a bite to eat."

"Ah, Bj, I can always count on you to pry me out of my stuffy, old, house," He smiled at her and grabbed a light jacket from beside his door, "Lead the way, child." The pair walked to town in companionable silence, they had been friends so long now that it was hardly necessary to make conversation anymore. They merely enjoyed each others company. The silence stretched until the two of them spotted an ad on the corner lamp post, right before they got to the store. Bj's eyes sparkled in wonderment at the words on the ad.

"World Martial Arts Tournament, first to be held in nearly 30 years. Come and test your strength against the best," Her sensei read in a whisper.

"Sensei!" Bj said in awe and looked her friend in the eyes, "That's it! That's what I've been waiting for!" She looked back up at the ad, "Oh, please! You have to train me more! I have to enter that tournament! I have to!"

"Calm yourself, child. I would gladly train you more, but there isn't much more you can learn from me," He stated simply.

"But, I must! I must go to that tournament!" She was practically jumping up and down. Her sensei grabbed her shoulders in order to calm her down.

"Listen to me, there is nothing more for me to teach you. You have practically surpassed me now. You've worked very hard to get where you are now and I'm proud of you. That is why I will help you get into this tournament," He looked deeply into her green eyes. Which were wild with anticipation and excitement.

"But, how? How can I get in if there is nothing else for me to learn??" She asked hurriedly. Her sensei merely chuckled.

"I said only that I can teach you nothing more, not that there is nothing more for you to learn," He laughed again at her puzzled expression, "I will contact a very, very old friend of mine. He is skilled in teaching the martial arts. I will ask him, as a favor for me, to train you"

"Y-you'll do that? For me?" She asked in disbelief, awed at the fact that her sensei would indebt himself just for her.

"Of course. You are my best student. You have never missed a training session, you have excelled in everything I've taught. It would be foolish of me not to do this for you. You show much promise my student, just make me proud when you get to that tournament," He placed his arms around Bj in a warm embrace, something very rare for him indeed, "Now, you go finish that shopping and I'll make some phone calls, understand?" He pulled away from the embrace and watched Bj nod in agreement. She ran off in the direction of the store with pure excitement driven into her features. The old martial arts master smiled still as he recalled his old friend he would soon be seeing again. 'Ah, Roshi... I wonder how you've been all these years?' He thought to himself and made his way back to his house.

**

"MOM! MOM!! Where are you! I got your groceries!! And I have the most wonderful news!!" Bj shouted excitedly as she entered her home.

"Dear! I'm in the kitchen! Come in here and stop yelling across the house!"

"Mom...." Bj bolted to the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of her mother. She panted for a moment and proceeded to tell her mother all of what had happened that morning.

"Bj, honey...I know you love martial arts. but, a World Tournament? Isn't that a little much at your age?" Bj watched as her mother bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Mom. this means everything to me. And I'm going to receive more training from another martial arts master! Even sensei said that his was a good experience for me! I just need to know that you're okay with this." She explained.

"Well, I'll be worried for you, as always. but if this is what you're shooting for then I'm behind you all the way." Her mother smiled as Bj wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks mom. I knew I could count on you," She kissed her mother on the cheek and pulled away, "I have to get to sensei's house!! He was supposed to call that master for me."

"You'd better get going then." Bj's mother's eyes welled with tears as her only daughter ran out the door. 'I'm gonna miss her...God, am I gonna miss that girl...'

**

Bj watched the light next to her plane's number blink. Flight to Japan. This was it. She breathed deep to calm herself and picked up her light backpack. Sensei had told her that only the bare essentials were to be taken and Bj had listened. She took only two changes of clothes, a picture of her mother, her toothbrush, a few pieces of training equipment, and some money for when she reached her destination. Bj looked behind her, her mother and sensei were talking quietly and glancing at the clock every now and then. This was scary, but so exciting! She would get to see all kinds of new things and finally take part in the World Martial Arts Tournament. 

"Bj.... it's time," her sensei said softly. Bj snapped to attention. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Without thinking, she threw herself into her teacher's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she whispered and squeezed him tightly. Her mother walked u beside them. "And, mom...." Bj pulled her mom into the embrace so all of them were in a group hug. "Both of you. I love you so much. I'll think about you every day," With that, she pulled away.

"You listen to your trainers... understand?" Her mother added with a sniffle, "And don't get into to trouble, and...oh forget it...I love you sweetheart. Make me proud."

"We will write, and you have the cell-phone I bought for you," Her sensei smiled, though he was sad to see her go.

"Yes, I have. I'd better go... I'll call as soon as I get there. Thanks again, teach.," Bj smiled weakly and turned quickly so her family wouldn't see her tears as she boarded the plane.

The two adults watched the plane lift-off and both had to wipe tears from their eyes. But as much as they were going to miss her, they were incredibly proud to see her come thus far. They sighed in union, looked at each other and laughed lightly. A mixture of sadness and happiness combined.

Bj was staring out the plane window, thanking God she hadn't gotten an aisle seat. She wanted to see the sky. Staring intently at the clouds she whispered softly,

"I miss them already...." But, knowing that this was no way to behave, she straightened up and began to wonder about the people she would meet when she reached Japan. her sensei had said someone would be there to meet her at the airport. And had also assured her that she would know who he was. _You'll see, he'll stand out from the rest. Trust me._ Had been her teacher's words. 

"I guess I'll find out when I get there...." She sighed and pulled out her cd player. Which, of course, had been on her list of essentials.

**

__

Whew, end of Chapter 1. Sorry it's kinda boring. I just wanted to introduce my character. I hope you'll stick around for Ch. 2. It'll have some Dbz characters in it. Oh, and just to let you know-There will be no real romance in this story. Its more action. At least, it will be soon. _ I like some characters more than others and that will show, but no romance! I'm tired o' romance.... G'bye 'til next time!!


End file.
